chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Tiny Toons Adventures Gang
Here's a list of characters in the Tiny Toon Adventures and Animaniacs gangs. The Tiny Toon Adventures Gang *'Buster Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler, later John Kassir) is the main character of the show along with Babs Bunny. Buster is a young, blue and white male rabbit with a red shirt and white gloves. On several instances in the show, Buster has indicated that Bugs Bunny is his mentor. In the last episode, It's a Wonderful Tiny Toon Christmas Special, Babs states that Buster is indeed her boyfriend. Charlie Adler was Buster's voice actor until the end of season 3, when he was replaced by John Kassir. Buster resembles the intrepid and intelligent side of Bugs Bunny, but sometimes is very ingenious compared to his mentor. *'Barbara Anne "Babs" Bunny' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is the second main character alongside Buster Bunny. Babs' full name is Barbara Anne Bunny but she dislikes being addressed by it. Babs is a young, pink and white female rabbit with a yellow shirt, violet skirt, frilly white panties (on Fridays only) and violet bows. On plenty of occasions, she can change her attire by spinning around and she can also do impressions of celebrities including Mae West and Jessica Rabbit. In an episode of Animaniacs, she and Buster arrive to a party and Buster affirms in the reception "Buster and Babs Bunny, no relation", implying that after the end of the series, they remain as boyfriend and girlfriend. She represents the crazy and maniac side of Bugs Bunny and her constant changes of attire and her imitations of fellow characters is a homage to the tendency of Bugs Bunny to disguise himself to fool other characters. *'Plucky Duck' (voiced by Joe Alaskey at his "normal" age, Nathan Ruegger as a baby) is a young, green male duck in a white tank top. He is portrayed as greedy, selfish and egotistical (much like his Looney Tunes counterpart and idol, Daffy Duck), often engaging in various schemes with the goal of personal glory. Plucky is friends with Hamton J. Pig and Buster Bunny (although he frequently annoys Buster, again much like his Looney Tunes counterpart and idol, Daffy Duck). *'Hamton J. Pig' (voiced by Don Messick in the series, Billy West in video games) is a young, pink male pig with blue overalls. Based on Porky Pig, Hamton's role in the series is as a straight man, often against Plucky's antic. Hamton is also shown as being obsessed with cleanliness, as well as being an over-eater. *'Elmyra Duff' (voiced by Cree Summer) is a young, redheaded girl. She wears a blue blouse, a pleated white skirt, frilly light blue, pink or white panties, matching training bra, black Mary Janes over white socks and a blue bow with a skull at the center. Based on Elmer Fudd, she is a total role reversal of Elmer; instead of hunting animals, she cares for them to selfish lengths, much like the Abominable Snowman from the 1961 cartoon The Abominable Snow Bunny. She is one of the few human characters in the series, and like the animal characters, she attends Acme Looniversity where she also serves as the nurse to the point of sometimes duplicating herself like in The Acme Bowl where two Elmyras are skipping happily carrying injured players off the football field in the game against Perfecto Prep. Elmyra is obsessed with having animals as pets, and will chase them or trap them to take them to her house. *'Montana Max' (voiced by Danny Cooksey), often nicknamed "Monty," or "Max", is a young, brown-haired boy. Based on Yosemite Sam, he is bad-tempered, loud-mouthed, money-hungry tycoon. Like Elmyra, he is a human and attends Acme Looniversity. He is portrayed as a very wealthy character, living in a mansion and not having any friends, just a stubborn little boy. However, he does have a very rarely ever shown sweet side and has at least once been shown to have a good imagination. Elmyra likes Monty a lot. Monty is shown to be an only child and was the very first villain of the series as seen in the pilot episode. *'Fifi La Fume' (voiced by Kath Soucie) is a young, purple and white female skunk with a pink bowed ribbon in her hair. She speaks with a French accent. Based on Pepé Le Pew, she shares his character trait of seeking affection, only to find the object of her affection repulsed by her odor. She lives in a striped 1959 Cadillac in a wreck yard. *'Gogo Dodo' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a young, green male dodo with blue shoes, and a pink and purple umbrella sticking out from the top of his head. Unlike the other characters who attend Acme Looniversity, Gogo is shown to live in a bizarre separate world called Wackyland. During one of the series episodes, in which a roadshow owner kidnaps several Wackyland creatures to attract a better audience, Dodo explains that he and his fellow inhabits weaken and can even fade from existence entirely if they are out of Wackyland for too long. According to series writer Paul Dini, Gogo is the only member of the Tiny Toon Adventures cast who was a direct relative of one of the Looney Tunes characters; He was the son of the original dodo from the 1938 Looney Tunes cartoon Porky in Wackyland. *'Shirley "the Loon" McLoon', a young, white female loon, is a citizen of Acme Acres featured in Tiny Toon Adventures. Shirley is one of the few characters of the show not directly inspired by an existing Looney Tunes character, but she bears more than a passing resemblance to Melissa Duck. Although she seems reasonably intelligent, she speaks with a thick Valley girl accent and is obsessed with superficial New Age paraphernalia. Her name is derived from fellow New Age aficionado Shirley MacLaine, while the latter part of the name is an obvious pun. Often, characters refer to her as "Shirley the Loon" rather than "Shirley McLoon." She appears not to notice the negative connotations of the nickname, and, in fact, the mantra she recites while meditating is "Oh, what a loon I am. Oh, I'm a loon." Shirley is often pursued romantically by Plucky Duck and Fowlmouth. When not meditating or fortune-telling, Shirley hangs out with her Acme Looniversity classmates Babs Bunny and Fifi La Fume. She also appears to be a skilled sorceress, as in one episode, she used her powers to give Plucky the IQ of Einstein to help him ace a test. In "Love Disconnection", while attending a high school dance, Shirley gets doused with red punch (driving her into a tranquil fury as seen in the movie Carrie), then proceeds to flood the gym with her telekinetic powers. Despite her annoyance with Plucky, Shirley does seem to care for him and does date him on occasion. Shirley is a keen ballerina who must face prejudice when attending an upmarket ballet school otherwise attended exclusively by Perfecto Prep swans. Jealous at her superior dance skills, they mock her accent and try to sabotage her performance at their recital, but are soon thwarted by Shirley's nimble moves and a behind-the-scenes Babs, staging a sabotage of her own. Shirley is voiced by Saturday Night Live and Laugh Trax alumna Gail Matthius. Matthius's voice for Shirley the Loon is loosely based on the one she uses for her recurring character, Valley Girl Vicki (who appeared on both SNL and Laugh Trax). *'Furrball' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a young, blue male cat with a hole on his right ear and a bandage on his tail. Furrball is usually depicted as living in a cardboard box in an alleyway, although other times he is shown as one of Elmyra's pets and briefly had a home with Mary Melody. He is often a quite peaceful and innocent character, but he is also one of the most unfortunate characters in the show, since he is almost always chased, abused or bullied. He is less anthropomorphic in nature than the other animal characters, generally walking on all fours and almost always a mute, except for typical cat sounds. He is based on Sylvester as well as Penelope Pussycat. He is based on Sylvester by chasing Sweetie Pie who is based on Tweety. Unlike Sylvester, he does not speak (except for one case in the episode 'Buster and the Wolverine'). Therefore, he mostly resembles the Sylvester in the Chuck Jones cartoons, who is silent. He is also based on Penelope Pussycat by once being chased by a romantic skunk, Fifi La Fume, who is based on Pepe Le Pew. In one of these speaking roles (Cinemaniacs), he was voiced by Rob Paulsen in a mockup of Leonard McCoy from Star Trek. *'Dizzy Devil' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) is a young, purple male Tasmanian Devil with a yellow beanie, as well as one pink eye and one green eye. He is also cross-eyed. He is based on Taz. Like Taz, Dizzy spins around in circles and eats constantly; also like Taz, his speech is generally monosyllabic or composed of random noises. Dizzy is also adored and sometimes accompanied by a trio of young ladies, who often make the other guys, even Montana Max, go crazy. Dizzy meets the young ladies in an episode where Dizzy fell in love with a little tornado, thinking that is another Tasmanian Devil, but when the tornado leaves the city, Dizzy fall depressed and then the trio of young ladies got moved and decide to pet him. *'Sweetie Pie' (voiced by Candi Milo) is a young, pink female canary with a light blue bowed ribbon in her hair. She is based on the older version of Tweety Bird, and is regularly pursued by Furrball as Tweety is pursued by Sylvester. Sweetie's pink coloring, devious grin, and mean-spirited personality seem to be a throwback to Tweety's early appearances. In one of her appearances, she is shown to be cared by an eagle, that at the beginning thought that she was also an eagle, only to find out that she was indeed, too maniac and dangerous to care of. In some instances, she switches from her baby-ish voice to a louder, more obnoxious voice. *'Calamity Coyote' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a young, gray male coyote with pink high tops. He is based on Wile E. Coyote. Calamity never speaks, instead communicating through noises and through signs which he pulls out from behind his back. Calamity is also shown to be scientifically proficient, constructing random devices for the other characters. He also pursues Little Beeper unsuccessfully. Like Wile E. Coyote, Calamity's devices also frequently malfunction, although not nearly as frequent as his mentor and some were successes where Wile E. Coyote has far fewer to his name. He is also slightly less antagonistic toward Beeper, preferring to work on his various inventions to chasing after the young roadrunner. *'Little Beeper' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a young, red and orange male roadrunner with blue high tops. Much like the Road Runner, Beeper spends most of his time outrunning and dodging the efforts put into capturing him by Calamity Coyote. Unlike the Road Runner, Beeper could laugh and make other sounds, but doesn't speak. *'Li'l Sneezer' (voiced by Kath Soucie), is a young, gray male mouse who wears a diaper. He is based on Sniffles. Sneezer is shown to be talkative as well as allergic to many objects. His allergies trigger exaggerated, explosive, gale-forced sneezes capable of seriously damaging or destroying buildings as Elmyra had the misfortune of finding out. He is the youngest of the students at Acme Looniversity, as he is the only one seen wearing diapers. *'Arnold the Pit Bull' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a white, muscular, male pit bull with a pair of black sunglasses, parodying Arnold Schwarzenegger. He is one of the few characters who does not attend Acme Looniversity. Arnold is shown as having various jobs, including lifeguard, doorman, zoo-keeper, security guard, bouncer, and gym owner. He hails from Romania, mentioned in the episode "It's Buster Bunny Time" and that he should move back there because it is safer, which explains his strong accent. His love interest is another white muscular pit bull interestingly named "Arnolda". *'Byron Basset' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a brown, black and white male basset hound, generally portrayed as being slow and lazy. He is based on Barnyard Dawg. One sight gag involves him turning around: to do so, he pulls his head and tail inside the folds of his body, and out the other side. He is also shown to be capable of flight, seen in the Tiny Toons movie "How I Spent My Summer Vacation", using his stretchy skin to glide on a waft of air. Byron is sometimes shown to be one of Elmyra's pets as well. *'Fowlmouth' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a young, white male rooster with a blue, short-sleeved shirt. He is based on Foghorn Leghorn, though speaking in a New York accent as opposed to a Southern accent. Fowlmouth is shown to be very polite when in his calm demeanor, but when his short temper is provoked, he launches into a bleeped out swearing tirade. In his first appearance, he was even shown to pepper all of his sentences with profanity, but curbs this when children are around. But other appearances show him using euphemisms instead, likely due to Buster's efforts to train him out of swearing in his premiere episode. *'Mary Melody' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini in her debut episode "Cross-Country Kitty", and Cree Summer in all other appearances) is a young, female, African-American human. Her name is a parody of Merrie Melodies and may be based on Granny. As with the other human characters in the series, she attends Acme Looniversity. Melody sometimes hangs out with Babs, Shirley, and Fifi. Mary has a sweet disposition with almost everybody and is also a bit more realistic about her surroundings than her human counterparts. She also prefers to blend in to her surroundings and with her peers rather than kick them out like Montana Max or squeeze them to death like Elmyra Duff (also voiced by Cree Summer). Mary lives in an apartment building in the city of Acme Acres. *'Bookworm' is a green male worm with large glasses. He is based on the bookworm companion of Sniffles. He works at the Acme Looniversity library and is shown to be well-read, as well as proficient on the computer. In some scenes, he is pursued by Sweetie. Bookworm does not speak. He does, however, say something just before the football game in Buster Busts Loose on the SNES. *'Concord Condor' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is a young, purple male condor. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. He is based on Beaky Buzzard. Concord Condor is shown to be shy and dimwitted, often ending sentences in "nope, nope, nope, nope" or "yup, yup, yup, yup". He lives at Acme Zoo, where he spends most of his time relaxing in his nest and watching TV. *'Barky Marky' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a young, brown and tan male dog. He is based on the Looney Tunes character Marc Antony. Barky Marky is portrayed as a typical canine who loves to play fetch as well as various other sports and activities. Even though Barky starred in his very own short entitled Go Fetch with Elmyra Duff, as well as making many cameo appearances on other episodes, appearing in the special Tiny Toon Adventures: Spring Break Special and the movie Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation, Barky Marky was still referenced and mocked for his lack of appearances on the Saturday Night Live spoof Weekday Afternoon Live. When Buster Bunny is reading the news out loud from the viewers complaining about him not being in enough episodes, Babs Bunny, posing as a Tiny Toons casting director, asks "Who's Barky Marky?" *'Tyrone Turtle' (voiced by Edan Gross) is a little green male turtle with a hard shell, based on Cecil Turtle, a minor Looney Tunes character. Tyrone Turtle is seen in a few episodes, such as Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow, and The Wide World of Elmyra. *'Marcia the Martian' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) is the young female apprentice of Marvin the Martian and only appears in one segment, Duck Dodgers Jr. *'Roderick and Rhubella Rat' are minor characters and students from Perfecto Prep, a rival school of Acme Looniversity. Roderick and Rhubella are rivals of Buster and Babs, and voiced by Charles Adler and Tress MacNeille, respectively, who also voice Buster and Babs. They are portrayed as snooty, rich brats who believe they are above everyone else, but always get outdone and outsmarted by the bunny duo. *'Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard' are minor characters and students of Perfecto Prep, like Roderick and Rhubella Rat. Danforth Drake and Roderick Rat are roommates, and both are members of Perfecto Prep's Sports Teams. Both Rubella Rat and Margot Mallard are two of the three quite unenthusiastic cheerleaders for Perfecto Prep. Danforth is voiced by Rob Paulsen and Margot is voiced by Kath Soucie. *'Banjo Possum' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) is one of the minor characters on the show. He first appeared in the movie. Banjo Possum is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Banjo is a young, gray and white opossum with blue overalls, a brown and red hat and a banjo. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in the swamps and backwoods with his kin folk. He is roughly based on the character Lonnie from the movie Deliverance. *'Witch Sandy' (voiced by Sally Struthers) is a witch based on Witch Hazel, and had a one-time appearance on the show in a parody of Hansel and Gretel. She lived in a house made of carrot cake and drew the attention of Buster and Babs. She tried to use the two in a recipe like Hazel, turning Babs into a real rabbit and summoning her cutlery to try and kill Buster, but she got turned into a goldfish. Sandy wears a cute disguise, but she is as hideous looking as Hazel. Unlike Hazel, she is more straightforward terrifying. *'Saul Sheepdog' is a blueish-green sheepdog puppy based on Sam Sheepdog. He makes cameo appearances in a few episodes such as The Acme Bowl and the short Duck Trek (parody of Star Trek) from the episode Cinemaniacs. *'Chewcudda' (voiced by Frank Welker) is a bull and a minor character on the show. He only appeared in one episode, A Quack in the Quarks, a parody of Star Wars. Chewcudda was a parody of Chewbacca, except he is a bull and not a wookie like Chewbacca. He is based on Toro the bull from Bully for Bugs. *'The Wackyland Rubber Band' is what the name implies, a band of anamorphic rubber bands that are residents of Wackyland. Capable of shaping themselves into various instruments from drums to horns, this lively quartet can play almost anything and is usually featured in large or important events, such as the halftime show of the football game in The Acme Bowl or the source of the music at the junior prom in Prom-ise Her Anything. They first appear in Dough for the Do-Do, the 1949 color remake of Porky in Wackyland. *'Lightning Rodriguez' is a rejected mouse character based on Speedy Gonzales. Despite this, he made 2 appearances on the show; one was in The Acme Bowl, where he is seen singing with the other 'Tiny Toons' around a campfire at night before playing against Perfecto Prep. His other appearance is in the episode You Asked for It, where Plucky displays a machine that shows which character the fans want to see. Rodriguez is one of the characters that passes by on the machine's screen. *'Padame K. Pig' (voiced by Debi Derryberry and Kath Soucie in "Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian") is a young, pink female pig based on Petunia Pig. She wears an Acme Looniversity cap when she goes to school. She usually wears a green blouse and a pink skirt, and pink matching bows on her brown pigtails. She appeared at the beginning of Buster and Babs Go Hawaiian, where her name was Lady May, when Hamton starred in his segment, which got interrupted by Buster and Babs. *'Egghead Jr.' is a one-shot character who greatly resembles Elmer Fudd, (who himself had evolved from an earlier character named Egghead). In Plucky's Dastardly Deed, he is "the smartest kid in class", whom Plucky aims to swap tests with. "Egghead Jr." also appears in Hog Wild Hamton, but this time is redrawn as the actual Egghead Jr. baby chick from the Foghorn Leghorn series. The Animaniacs Gang *'Yakko, Wakko, and Dot' – The "Warner Brothers (and the Warner Sister)", voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, and Tress MacNeille, respectively. Yakko (the oldest) is a fast-talking smart ale, reminiscent at times of Groucho Marx. Wakko (the middle child) has a huge appetite, a gag bag filled with tricks and often has his tongue sticking out (and a scouse accent modeled by Harnell after a younger John Lennon). Dot (the youngest) is cute and sassy, and uses her apparent innocence to manipulate and torment those who stand in her way as well as chasing Leading Men from Hollywood (like Mel Gibson) around. The Warners often appear in other characters' skits, usually being chased by Ralph the security guard; most other characters are confined to their own segments. *'Dr. Otto Scratchansniff' – The German-accented studio psychiatrist, voiced by Rob Paulsen, who attempts to force the Warners to be less "zany." The all-but-invariable result of his efforts is that he himself loses patience with the Warners and goes insane, pulling all his hair out. He eventually starts to grow fonder of them and takes up more responsibility over the Warners, occasionally even acting as a substitute father figure to them. *'Hello Nurse' – The buxom studio nurse, voiced by Tress MacNeille, over whom Yakko and Wakko continually fawn. Her appearance almost always prompts the boys into lustfully exclaiming "Hellooooooo, Nurse!" and jumping into her arms. They will also call out her name if they see a beautiful female creature as shown in the episode Meet Minerva. Dot does likewise when an attractive man enters the picture. In Wakko's Wish, it's revealed that her "mean IQ is 192" (compare to Albert Einstein's IQ of 160). In the latter characterizations, she laments that she is respected only for her looks and not her mind. *'Ralph the Security Guard' – A dim-witted Warners Studio security guard charged with recapturing the Warners and confining them to the water tower. He first appeared in the Tiny Toon Adventures episode "The Buster Bunny Bunch" (though looking different from his final version). He is voiced by Frank Welker. Incidentally, Frank Welker also voiced a security guard called Dim witty in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries in 1984. In the movie Wakko's Wish, Ralph is referred to in the opening credits as "Ralph T. Guard." He is known to also appear in a few episodes of Tiny Toon Adventures known as the Fat Guard, that made cameos here and there. *'Thaddeus Plotz' – The height-impaired, hot-tempered, money-grubbing, picky and stubborn CEO of the Warner Bros. Studios cartoon enterprise, voiced by Frank Welker. *'Dan Anchorman' – A conceited news anchorman for the fictitious Newstime Live program with a resemblance to Sam Donaldson who refused to pay Yakko, Wakko, and Dot for a sandwich he had ordered. Appears in Broadcast Nuisance. Originally named Slam Fondlesome, his name changed after the episode got censored between its Fox and Kids WB airings. The episode itself was edited and truncated to make the Warners less cruel to the character. Voiced by Phil Hartman. *'Duanne Sewer' – A rival newsreader of the fictitious Newstime Live program featured in Broadcast Nuisance and a parody of Diane Sawyer. She is the anchorwoman in Washington DC, and her rival in Slam Fondelson/Dan Anchorman. She was voiced by an uncredited Tress MacNeille. *'Wolf Spritzer' – A news reporter for the fictitious Newstime Live program. Appears in Broadcast Nuisance and is a parody of Wolf Blitzer. *'Mr. Director' – A caricature of Jerry Lewis (voiced by Paul Rugg) who first appears in Hello Nice Warners; in later episodes, he parodies Marlon Brando in Apocalypse Now and appears as a clown who scares Mr. Plotz and Wakko in the episode, Clown and Out. He is often heard uttering nonsensical pseudo-Yiddish words. *'Ms. Flamiel' – The Warners' prim and easily frustrated schoolmarm teacher. When she is angered, she is notable for giving people F-grades in a wild, illogical manner. Shipped off in a crate. Later returned on the episode Wakko's America. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Dot's Pet' – Dot's pet is a monstrous creature always kept in her pocket inside a small white box. The creature's appearance is inconsistent, changing with every episode, though sometimes appearances recur, though not consecutively. The most common forms of the creature included a large bull-like creature, a plant parodying The Little Shop of Horrors, and a hairy form with enormous teeth (although the color did vary). Dot's pet usually appears in one of two situations, when an antagonist tries to intimidate the Warners. In one of these cases, Mr. Director was her pet. However, in Space Probed, Dot's pet and the Xenomorph fell in love with each other. *'Miles Standish' – The Pilgrim antagonist from the Thanksgiving special, Turkey Jerky. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *'Mr. Gobble' – The pet turkey of Yakko, Wakko, and Dot who runs and dances to the theme of Turkey in the Straw. Appears in Turkey Jerky. *'Sodarn Hissane' – A pastiche of Saddam Hussein. Appears in a cameo role in Hot, Bothered and Bedeviled and later as the antagonist in Baghdad Cafe, a crossover episode between Yakko, Wakko, and Dot and Slappy Squirrel. Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Francis "Pip" Pumphandle' – A dwarf-like man who annoys Yakko, Wakko, and Dot in Chairman of the Bored with a very long story involving boloney and cheeseball sandwiches and Bob Barker. His voice is always in a dull monotonous tone, and while speaking, he generally tends to go off-topic about his story and talks about certain parts of his story, voicing his own opinion about them. The Warners develop an attachment. Voiced by Ben Stein. *'The Survey Ladies' – Two women who pester Yakko, Wakko, and Dot with a survey involving George Wendt and Beans. Appear in Survey Ladies. Voiced by Deanna Oliver and an uncredited Sherri Stoner. *'Wally Llama' – A parody of the Dalai Lama. Appears in Wally Llama. Voiced by Richard Libertini. *'Satan' – The Prince of Darkness and the ruler of Hades who Yakko, Wakko, and Dot encounter and driving him totally nuts in the process. Voiced by Ron Perlman. *'The Protestor' – A parody of Bob Dylan who sings 1960's protest songs as a form of torture for victims of Satan. Appears in Hot, Bothered and Bedeviled. Voiced by Jess Harnell. *'Professor Otto von Schnitzelpusskrankengescheitmeier' – A fat and jolly German (Bavarian) who taught the Warners the international friendship song and eventually loses his temper when they use the song to undress him, make fun of his long name and his weight. His only other appearance was the 1999 film, Wakko's Wish. Voiced by Jim Cummings *'Baloney the Dinosaur' – A parody of Barney the Dinosaur. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot fear him, due to his being immune to their annoying, abusive, and anvil-dropping ways. In this debut appearance Baloney and Kids, the Warner trio is forced to be on his show and make numerous attempts to get rid of him, but with no success. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Howie Turn' – A parody on Shock Jock Howard Stern who Yakko, Wakko, and Dot get the better on him and teaches him a lesson for not being nice to his radio audience. Voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *'Pinky and the Brain' – An imbecilic white mouse and his genius companion, voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche. Despite the name of the pair placing Pinky first, the Brain is clearly the leader; he continuously launches attempts to take over the world, accompanied by Pinky, but something always goes wrong with their plans (usually, it is at least partially Pinky's fault). The Brain and his environment evoke Orson Welles and Citizen Kane. The series is quite famous for Brain's line "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" and Pinky's non-sequitur replies. In 1995, their adventures were spun off into a dedicated series. *'Snowball' – A genetically altered hamster, who also plans to take over the world, thus becoming Brain's rival. Voiced by Roddy McDowall. *'Billie' – A female mouse with whom both Brain and Snowball are in love (although she is more interested in Pinky); she first appeared in The World Can Wait. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Pharfignewton' – A white race horse, and Pinky's girlfriend. Vocals by Rob Paulsen and Frank Welker. *'Slappy Squirrel' – An aging, cranky, curmudgeonly cartoon star of the same generation as the original Warner cartoons, who prefers to use extreme violence (usually involving explosives) to settle disagreements. Her catchphrase is "Now that's comedy!", which she often uses to close her segments. She is voiced by Sherri Stoner. *'Skippy Squirrel' – Slappy's young nephew, voiced by Nathan Ruegger, whose chipper personality is the opposite of his aunt's. His characterization varied from appearance to appearance, from slightly naive (Slappy Goes Walnuts) to complete innocent (Bumbie's Mom) to complicit partner in Slappy's classic cartoon tactics (Critical Condition), but his idolization of his famous aunt remained constant. His catchphrase is "Spew!", usually said when he sees something disgusting. In later episodes, Ruegger's voice had noticeably changed, in which it was digitally edited to a higher pitched tone. *'Walter Wolf' – Slappy Squirrel's longtime nemesis. Voiced by Frank Welker in his first appearance, and Jess Harnell for the remainder of the series. *'Sid the Squid' – A recurring villain who appeared in only three Slappy cartoons, Hurray for Slappy, Scare Happy Slappy, and Rest in Pieces, and was later seen in non-speaking cameos in Star Warners and Macadamia Nut. Voiced by Jack Burns. *'Beanie the Brain-Dead Bison' – Another villain much like Pete Puma. He appeared only three times in Hurray for Slappy, Scare Happy Slappy, and Rest in Pieces, where he was voiced by Avery Schreiber. Schreiber pulled out of the project in 1994 due to illness, but Beanie still made two non-speaking cameos in Macadamia Nut and Star Warners. Sometimes referred to as "Beanie the Cerebrally Challenged Bison" as a politically correct version of his original name. *'Bumpo Bassett' – The pesky grandson of Stinkbomb, has a running gag with wanting to smell his grandfather. Voiced by Luke Ruegger, the younger brother of Nathan Ruegger. Appears in Smell Ya Later. *'Stinkbomb D. Bassett' – A one-off Slappy Squirrel foe (voiced by Jonathan Winters) who supposedly co-starred with Slappy in an old cartoon from the 1940s, in which he is led into a cave filled with skunks, and "never smelled the same." Appears in Smell Ya Later. *'Candie Chipmunk' – The conceited and self-centered neighbor of Slappy Squirrel who is driven insane after an argument with Slappy over a can that Slappy tossed in her recycling bin. Appears in I Got Yer Can. Voiced by Gail Matthius. *'Codger Eggbert' – Parody of Roger Ebert who gives Slappy Squirrel a poor review and faces the consequences in Critical Condition. Voiced by Chuck McCann in Crictical Condition and Billy West in Hurray for North Hollywood (Part II). *'Lene Hisskill' – A parody of Gene Siskel, who gives Slappy Squirrel a poor review and pays the price in Critical Condition. Voiced by Maurice LaMarch.e *'Doug the Dog' – A one-off Slappy Squirrel foe featured in Slappy Goes Walnuts. He is a large bulldog with no real form of speech other than barks and grunts. Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Vina Walleen' – An old friend of Slappy who played Bumbie's mom in Bumbie, The Dearest Deer. At first, Skippy didn't believe Slappy about Vina playing the part until Vina reenacted the Bumbie's mom scene in front of Skippy. Vina is also friends with Ms. Flamiel. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Daniel Boone' – The self-proclaimed 'Best frontiersman that ever lived'. He appeared in Frontier Slappy and wanted to cut down Slappy's home tree, which resulted in him getting comically abused. Everything Daniel Boone did was accompanied by a chorus (The Dover Boys) singing about the deed. Voiced by Jim Cummings. *'Duke' – A school bully. Most of the time he beats up Skippy. He is Skippy's first own enemy. Skippy tried to solve his problem with no violence, but later Skippy used the same methods as his aunt Slappy. Duke became afraid and was no longer a bully. He appeared in the episode Bully for Skippy. *'Goodfeathers' – A trio of cartoon pigeons: Squit, Bobby, and Pesto, voiced by Maurice LaMarche, John Mariano and Chick Vennera, influenced by Robert De Niro, Ray Liotta, and Joe Pesci, in the movie, Goodfellas. As they try to get food and earn respect from other birds, Pesto frequently loses his temper at an innocuous remark by Squit and starts beating him up, with Bobby standing by and laughing at both. This gag grew from Goodfellas; it was based on the film's famous exchange between Pesci and Liotta: "How am I funny? Like a clown? I amuse you?" Squit narrates the series, like Ray Liotta's character from Goodfellas did. *'The Godpigeon' – A parody of Marlon Brando's Don Vito Corleone from The Godfather he is a large, obese pigeon with an old-man voice, who serves as the boss of the Goodfeathers. While he rarely joins the three principal characters, he sometimes appears momentarily to lend a hand, usually accomplishing in seconds whatever task the trio have spent the entirety of the episode incompetently attempting to complete. Upon appearance, he extends his foot for Bobby, Pesto and Squit to kiss and offers advice in a gibberish language that only Bobby and Pesto understand. Bobby usually interprets the Godpigeon's words; Pesto only translates on a few occasions when Bobby isn't talking or isn't present. *'The Girlfeathers' – The girlfriends of the Goodfeathers. Sasha, voiced by Tress McNeille, is Squit's girlfriend and Pesto's sister, her temper being just as flare-fire as his is. Lana, voiced by Gail Matthius, is Bobby's girlfriend, a sultry-voiced parody of Cathy Moriarty's character from Raging Bull. Kiki, Pesto's girlfriend, is the stereotypical dumb-blonde type (although she is smart enough to trick Pesto into agreeing to marry her in Pigeon on the Roof). *'Pipsqueak' – A tiny Great Horned owl who captures the Goodfeathers and plans to make them his dinner. Voiced by Gabriel Luque. *'Ma' – Pesto and Sasha's mother, who now resides in Miami Beach Florida *'Steven Seagull' – Pesto and Sasha's stepfather and a parody of Steven Seagal. In the episode where he's introduced to the Goodfeathers, Pesto was disapproving of his mother's marriage to him and often landed himself into trouble trying to outdo Steven. When Pesto's efforts eventually make it necessary for Steven to rescue him, Pesto reluctantly approves him. It's never revealed what Sasha thinks about him. Steven, as his surname suggests, is a seagull. Voiced by David Kaufman. *'Rita and Runt' – A singing cat (voiced by Bernadette Peters) and a loyal but stupid dog (voiced by Frank Welker) who thinks Rita is also a dog, who travel together looking for a place to call home. Rita has a world-weary, cynical attitude, and a stereotypical New York twang, while Runt speaks with the vocal mannerisms made famous by Dustin Hoffman in Rain Man. His catchphrase is to describe something twice, the second time with "Yup, definitely..." added, as in "You're a good dog, Rita. Yup, definitely a good dog." *'Dr. Phrankenstein' – A stubby mad-scientist. She pronounces her "r"s as "w"s, much like Elmer Fudd. She is an apparent combination of the roles made famous by Madeline Kahn in Young Frankenstein and Blazing Saddles Voiced by Adrienne Alexander. Appears in Phranken-Runt. *'Scout' – Dr. Phrankenstein's creation intended to destroy the world. In truth, Scout is a playful dog who only wants to have fun. He turns on his master and Mr. Squeak when they pop his favorite ball. Voiced by Frank Welker. Appears in Phranken-Runt. *'Mr. Squeak' – Dr. Phrankenstein's faithful pet rat who speaks in high-pitched squeaking. Appears in Phranken-Runt. *'Mrs. Mumphead' – An eccentric old lady who constantly hums to herself. Appears in No Place Like Homeless, a special crossover episode between Goodfeathers and Rita and Runt. *'Crackers the Parrot' – The pet bird of Mrs. Mumphead with aggressive tendencies and only says his name. Voiced by Frank Welker. Appears in No Place Like Homeless. *'Kiki the Happy Ape' – A very happy Gorilla who calms down by seeing Rita and making Rita her Pet Appears in Kiki's Kitten Kiki is based on Koko the Gorilla and is modelled from the female gorilla characters from the Warner Bros cartoons, Gorilla My Dreams and Apes of Wrath. Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Missy "Ma" McCoy' – An elderly farm cat who Rita meets while being stuck in a very tall tree after being chased by a farm dog. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Mr. Politician '– A parody of H. Ross Perot who they met in Alaska when he was headed to Fairbanks for a fundraiser. Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Buttons' – A dog that takes care of Mindy. He will follow Mindy where ever she goes trying to keep her out of trouble, which she is always getting into. Buttons tries desperately to keep Mindy safe and he always succeeds, except he seems to get in trouble himself with Mindy's mom and on very rare occasions with her dad. Voiced by Frank Welker. *'Mindy' – A little girl who is always getting into all kinds of trouble. She finds some way out of her harness when her mom is not looking and goes running after something. If it was not for her loving dog Buttons (who keeps her out of trouble) she would have been a goner long ago. Mindy is a cute little three or four-year-old girl with blond hair and overalls. Often, she would try asking grown-ups questions, and for each answer they gave, she would ask "Why?", get another answer, and then ask "Why?" again. Once the adult was fed up with her, she would say "Okay, I love you, bye-bye," and leave. She refers to her mother as "Lady" She also called her father "Mr. Man". Voiced by Nancy Cartwright. *'Mindy's Mother' – A woman who briefly appeared in the Mindy and Buttons segment, and is usually referred to as "Lady" by Mindy (except in Wakko's Wish, in which Mindy finally calls her "Mom"). Much like Baby Herman's mother in Who Framed Roger Rabbit and its spin-off short films, you cannot see Mindy's mother's face either. She always misjudged her dog, Buttons for getting into trouble in the end of almost every episode. *'Mindy's Father' – A man whose face like his wife's, is never seen. He also has the same attitude towards Buttons. Mindy always calls him "Mr. Man". *'Minerva Mink' – An attractive anthropomorphic young mink, voiced by Julie Brown, with the ability to seduce and charm any and every male creature around her into the state of a babbling idiot, often inducing Tex Avery-esque wild takes. Just as every male creature lusts after her, she lusts after every handsome looking male she sees and goes crazy when she sees one. She has a loose attitude and behaves like a prim donna. She was named Marilyn in pre-production. She starred in the least number of shorts of all the ensemble cast, allegedly because the content of her shorts was so overtly sexual that it was decided that it would be inappropriate for the intended predominantly young audience. Both Minerva and Newt appeared in several issues of the Animaniacs comic book (with Minerva's sexuality a bit watered down, but Newt still his ever-blundering self). She also appears in Wakko's Wish as an ensemble member, but has a couple solo lines to herself. *'Newt' – A faithful dachshund to his owner, but is one of Minerva's admirers. Newt had appeared previously in Puttin' on the Blitz, set in 1939 Poland, opposite Rita and Runt. There, he was called "Schnappsie" (after schnapps, a sweet German liquor, "schnappsie" also means "catch them" in German). Voiced by Arte Johnson (Newt) and Frank Welker (Schnappsie). *'Wilford B. Wolf' – A nerdy wolf who was constantly trying to ask Minerva on a date. He eventually gave up, but he turned into a muscular werewolf whenever he looks at the full moon, finally winning Minerva's (albeit selfish) interest with him. Voiced by Peter Scolari. *'Baynarts "Charlton" Woodchucks' – An aspiring woodchuck actor (voiced by Jeff Bennett) from Wheatina, Kansas. In Hollywoodchuck, he landed the part of Franklin the Friendly Woodchuck in a True Life Adventures-style narrative. The experience proved far too painful to endure however, and the woodchuck quit acting shortly thereafter and returned home. Baynarts is seen again in The Kid in the Lid, however, fulfilling the role of the too-responsible goldfish from The Cat in the Hat. The woodchuck is again the subject of much pain and ridicule, being forgotten in a toilet bowl by the short's close. He also appears as a director in a Slappy Squirrel cartoon based around the nutcracker. *'The Baby Bluebird (a.k.a. Birdie)' – Featured in a short where a bluebird's nest hatches while the mother bluebird is away and a baby bird sees a F-117 Nighthawk fly by, to which it mistakenly thinks that must be its mother and follows it to a military base, where it is participating in a bombing exercise. The baby bluebird eventually returns to the nest and meets its mother, and tells his newly-hatched siblings that airplanes are not their mother. He later appears in the second season singing his own version of The Twelve Days of Christmas, (only repeating the verse about "Turtle Doves") and in another cartoon where he hatches similarly to his first episode, and imprints on Slappy Squirrel. Voiced by Cody Ruegger. *'Bossy Beaver and Doyle' – Characters that never made it onto the screen; listed as supporting characters for the show in the series pre-production outline. *'Chicken Boo' – A six-foot-tall chicken (voiced by Frank Welker) who is curiously successful at imitating humans despite minimal efforts at disguise (e.g. nothing but a false beard). In his skits, only one of the characters seems to be aware of the blatantly obvious fact that Chicken Boo is a giant chicken, a fact that remains curiously unbelievable to everyone else, until the barest disguise gets accidentally removed, at which point, everyone seems shocked at the revelation. Usually, after his disguise is removed, the character who pointed out he was a chicken reappears and says, "I told you that guy was a chicken!" The other characters then turn against Chicken Boo and at times maul him. *'Steven Spielberg' – The show's executive producer, voiced by Frank Welker, often mentioned by the cast. *'Mr. Director' – A character who is spoof of comedian/actor Jerry Lewis. He is best known for his high energy personality, speaking in a variety of Jewish words in silly contexts and saying multiple Jerry Lewis-type sayings such as "Hello nice lady!". Every time that he is shown, he is always a constant annoyance for the Warner Brothers. Voiced by Paul Rugg. *'Colin (a.k.a. The Randy Beaman Kid)' – A wide-eyed boy who relates improbable stories that allegedly happened to his (never-seen) friend Randy Beaman. *'The Flame' – A childlike candle flame (voiced by Luke Ruegger) who is present at important historical events such as Jefferson's authoring of The Declaration of Independence, Longfellow’s writing of Paul Revere's Ride and witnessing Francis Scott Key writing the Star-Spangled Banner. *'Flavio and Marita' – The "Hip Hippos", a wealthy, Spanish hippo couple (voiced by Frank Welker and Tress MacNeille) obsessed with being trendy. Sometimes they have been in dangerous situations, but usually remain unaware of it and rarely suffer harm, mainly due to their large frames. They are usually pursued by a zoologist who considers the hippos an endangered species and makes attempts to protect them, often getting herself hurt in a slapstick manner. The zoologist seems unaware that the hippos can look after themselves. *'Dr. Jane Embryo' – The zoologist who studies the Hip Hippos and tries in vain to "rescue" her "babies" with disastrous results. She is a parody of zoologist Jane Goodall. Voiced by Tress MacNeille. *'Mr. Skullhead' – A mute skeleton, seen in the short series Good Idea, Bad Idea, in which he demonstrates a beneficial "Good Idea" activity and a slightly altered "Bad Idea" version that leads to disastrous results. These clips were narrated by humorist and Motel 6 spokesman Tom Bodett. He was also featured in a parody of Tim Burton's Edward Scissorhands. Mr. Skullhead first appeared on Tiny Toon Adventures as an ornament on Elmyra's bow tie. In one episode that featured the Warners attempting to escape from ladies asking them about a survey, the Warners enlist the aid of Mr. Skullhead to stand in front of the women and bob his head, which fools them for some time. *'The Mime' – A nameless mime who mainly appeared in brief clips titled Mime Time, the mime would usually begin a demonstration of some miming technique (e.g. "walking against the wind" or "trapped in a box"), only to be inexplicably maimed. His exploits are also narrated by Tom Bodett. *'Katie Ka-Boom' – A teen-aged girl, voiced by Laura Mooney, who greatly overreacts to trivially upsetting situations and turns into a comically violent and destructive monster, usually leaving the family home in ruins. She provides a parody of stereotypical teenage behavior, obviously modeled on the Incredible Hulk or She-Hulk. She lives with her parents and her younger brother Tinker, who appears briefly in the entire segment. *'Mary Hartless' – A pastiche of Mary Hart. She appears as a newsreader with alternating hairstyles in Hurray for Slappy, Chairman of the Bored, Bubba Bo Bob Brain and Critical Condition. Voiced by Valeri Bromfield. *'Death' – The archetypically portrayed Grim Reaper, with black robe, skeletal appearance, and scythe. In Meatballs or Consequences, the Warner siblings challenge him to a game of checkers. He sports a Swedish accent, which, along with the checkers game, are references to the chess game against Death in Swedish director Ingmar Bergman's 1956 film The Seventh Seal. *'The Narrator' – An off-screen narrator whose voice is based on that of Sterling Holloway, who was the original voice of Winnie the Pooh. The Narrator appeared in the episodes Nighty Night Toon, Gift of Gold and The Warners and the Beanstalk. Voiced by Jim Cummings. Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Animals characters Category:Humans Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series allies Category:Baby Looney Tunes & All-Stars Stars' Adventures allies Category:Muppet Babies & Rugrats Adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:HEROINES Category:Groups Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Allies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures characters